


Memory

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Doctor Who, Supernatural, Superwood - Fandom, Torchwood
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Being immortal sucks, Bottom Jack, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 07:09:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1638215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is there to remind Jack he has a reason to go on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memory

Jack Harkness slouched in a corner of the bar. To be honest he wasn’t sure what planet he was on, let alone was time or local day it was. Nor could he remember the last time he’d been fully sober. Oh, he’d sober up eventually, stumble out and go on living. After all, what choice did he have in the matter? That had been taken from him quite some time ago. And most of the time it was fine. He did what he had to do and came out on the other side seemingly unscathed.

But then other times the memories crowded in and the faces were faded but he could remember the smell and the feel of them. And not just lovers, but friends, family. What did it matter, in the end, if he was the only one left? He thought about the Doctor then, being truly all that was left of his people. But the Doctor could die, could change, could become that new man. Jack just kept going. He took a very long pull of his drink.

“You were never made to be immortal,” a very familiar face took a seat across from him, sitting perfectly straight.

"Castiel. I don't recall calling you." Jack regarded his nearly empty glass.

"You didn't." Castiel reached over and grabbed his wrist. In a rush of wings they were on a beach with a blue-green sky wheeling over teal waters.

Jack blinked and looked around, remembering. "You'd never know there'd been a battle here." His voice was soft. It had been a couple hundred years previous; there was no evidence.

"But you remember," Castiel let go of his wrist and stood behind him.

Jack breathed in the fresh air. No screams or death today. "Of course I remember."

"Your gift and your curse, Jack, is not simply immortality. It's memory. You carry the memories of all your lives. The ones you've loved, the ones you've lost. And you feel things so strongly. You are a very human, human."

Jack cracked a smile and faced the angel, putting a hand over his heart. "And you're a very human angel."

Castiel regarded him a long moment. The cool sea breeze ruffled their hair. Jack stepped forward to kiss him gently. Castiel wrapped his arms and wings around him and they shifted again.

Jack felt soft forest floor under his feet. They had been here many times before. He stepped from Castiel's embrace and looked at the little cabin. He knew that just along that path lay a lake. In all his travels across the universe, he'd never found this place on his own; he had a strong suspicion Cas had made this just for them.

The angel was watching him. Jack took his hand. "I know. I have every reason to keep going. My memories mean that they haven't died in vain and that they won't ever be completly forgotten." He gave Castiel an easy smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"It does not make _your_ suffering less." Instead of the cabin, Castiel tugged him towards the lake.

Jack let himself be led down the path. The water was the color of his angel's eyes: deep and blue and always a little cool. There was an old pier jutting out into the lake and Jack quickly stripped naked, running down the pier and throwing himself into the water with a tremendous splash.

The cold shocked his lungs and he surfaced with a gasp not unlike the one that accompanied coming back to life. He pushed his hair back from his eyes and looked around as Castiel slid into the water with much more grace.

Smiling, Jack swam to his side and kissed him gently. Cas kissed him back, then slid from his arms to sink underwater. Jack swam lazily, feeling the stench of the bar slide away in favor of the clean water and fresh air.

Castiel came from behind him, wrapping his arms around Jack's waist and kissing his neck. Grinning, he turned and kissed him before breaking free of his lose grip and climbing back on the pier and laying out on the warm wood.

He watched Castiel as he climbed out after him, water running down his body and through dark hair. He clambered over Jack, kissing him deeply, making him moan.

A cynical part of Jack's mind knew that this was only temporary. The angel would stay long enough for him to heal up sufficiently to carry on again. Then they'd both go back to what they usually did until Jack broke down again or something required the attention of both of then.

"Jack." Castiel's voice brought him back to the present. He ran his hands along drying skin, feeling the way it soaked up the heat of the sun. Muscle and sinew of a human vessel, sheltering the true form hidden within.

"I am not the only one greater than the sum of his parts," said Castiel, nuzzling the soft skin of his throat. "What is it your Doctor says? 'Bigger on the inside'?"

Jack chuckled. "Considering I'm apparently a quarter-Tardis, that's extra appropriate." His hands found the curve of the angel's wonderful ass and squeezed with both hands.

Castiel grunted softly and spread his thighs with his knees, kissing him and burying his hands in dark, damp hair. Jack opened his mouth to him, holding his wrists, surrendering to the power and the need coursing above him. Sometimes it was hard to believe Cas truly wanted _him_ , but then there were stolen moments like this when he knew he was the exact center of his considerable focus. Being immortal must be just as hard on him sometimes.

"On occasion," Castiel muttered, answering his thought. One hand slid down Jack's body. He carefully removed the tiny pistol and set it aside.

"Forgot about that," smiled Jack.

"No you didn't," admonished Cas, watching him with fond amusement in his eyes.

"Hey, that thing has saved my bacon more than once." Jack ran his hands along Castiel's chest. "And it was a rough bar."

Cas watched his face and pushed two fingers inside. Jack moaned softly, spreading himself wider. He always did have absolute faith in this angel. Another that had saved his bacon more than once, and maybe, even his soul.

Prepping Jack never took long. Castiel slowly worked himself inside, still watching him with that intense concentration. Jack let his eyes fall close, hooking his legs around his waist. Soft kisses peppered his chest and throat before Cas kissed him again, tongue sliding warm and wet into his mouth. A hand tangled in Jack's hair again as Castiel moved back down to suck a love bite.

Jack groaned and rocked up to meet his thrusts. The wood planks under his back were hard and unforgiving, but he couldn't be bothered to care. In the entire universe, nothing compared to being in the arms of a lover, especially one that knew your soul the way that Castiel knew Jack's.

Perhaps sensing his discomfort, Castiel pulled out and rolled Jack over so that he was kneeling over Castiel's lap and facing the lake while Cas held his hips and pulled him down into his cock, over and over.

Cas nipped at his shoulder. Jack groaned and stroked himself, revelling in the way his lover filled and supported him. Castiel shifted the angle and Jack came suddenly, shout echoing across the water.

Wrapping his arms around Jack, Castiel gave a few more thrusts before heat filled the immortal. He groaned and would have fallen forward to hands and knees if he wasn't supported. Castiel kissed down his spine as they both came down. For the moment, at least, Jack knew he was safe and he was loved.

Finally, Castiel helped Jack to his feet. Jack kissed him deeply and held his hand. "Come on, I'll fix supper."

They gathered their clothes and headed for the cabin. Soon enough the universe would need them again. But they had this place and these moments and in a life that constantly changed around him, at least Jack Harkness had one anchor to cling to.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Cuda and Shellysbees
> 
> You can find me at [merindab.tumblr.com.](http://merindab.tumblr.com/)


End file.
